The Eyes of a Haunted Life
by XLinias71
Summary: Life for Percy hasn't been going well lately. His life was ruined, and he had no reason left to live, but he still couldn't die. At least, not physically. With no purpose, Percy ends up wandering around the world, unnoticed. This all changes when he accidentally runs into none other than Lucifer himself.


_Run._ That was the only thing going through his head. _Run and get to the safe zone._

He heard shouts coming from behind him. They were getting closer to him. He put more strength into his stride to go faster. He ducked underneath a tree branch, and swerved to avoid another. Jumping over a fallen log, he was hit in the leg by an arrow. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Struggling to get up, and cursing to the sky, he limped he way through the forest, stumbling over his own feet and loose rocks. He began to pick up speed again when he saw another arrow hit a tree a few inches to the left of his head. He collapsed to the ground again when a third arrow pierced his arm and a fourth his already injured leg. Not a few seconds after, he was surrounded by a crowd of people.

He grinned up at them, while slowly lifting himself off the forest floor, "Sorry, guys. I'm just the distraction." The group around him looked confused for a minute until a horn went off in the distance. A few of the people looked angry for a minute before they smiled and helped the boy off the ground.

"Dang, Percy. I really thought we had it this time. Who got the flag across the creek?" A teen asked while slowly helping the boy, Percy, walk in the direction of the horn.

"Nico. He was hiding in the shadows while I got the flag, then when we were running he covered us in darkness for a second and took the flag. I think he only agree-AAHHH!" Percy cried out in pain as another weapon entered his body, this time through his gut. He looked down to see the tip of a bronze blade sticking out of his stomach.

"I'm sorry Perseus, it had to be done." Percy looked up to see his father, Poseidon, pull his sword, Riptide, out of him. He fell to his knees before looking at Poseidon in shock and betrayal. The god glanced down, before laying the sword at his son's feet. The other people in the clearing were horrified that Poseidon would do such a thing to his son, until the Lord of the Sea used the Mist to make the kids believe Percy had betrayed them and that he deserved such a thing, then disappeared.

The expressions of horror soon became stoic before all the demigods turned and walked away, leaving the boy to bleed out. Seeing this, Percy tried to stand only to cry out in dismay when he couldn't feel his legs.

"No, no, no," he started to mumble deliriously, trying to stand only to collapse more and more until he was a partially motionless figure laying on the ground. He stayed that way for a while until he started to feel himself slowly loosing consciousness from blood loss. He halfheartedly began to crawl towards the neatest water source, when a group of furious half-bloods picked him and pushed him forward expecting him to start walking, only to let out sounds of confusion once he collapsed to the ground. Will, an Apollo child, examined him and let out a semi-pleased semi-disturbed sound.

"His spinal-cord's been severed. He's paralyzed from the waist down. He won't be able to walk for the rest of his life, unless treated as soon as possible." The few demigods sent to retrieve Perseus from the forest grinned when they heard this. They all believed Percy to have been a spy for Gaea after Poseidon used the Mist to alter their memories. Percy, on the other hand, was confused as to why his father would do such a thing, until he remembered what had happened in Tartarus with Akhlys. The gods must have thought he would use this power on them, but Percy was confused as to how they knew of this ability of his. To his knowledge, the only other person who knew of it was- no. Annabeth wouldn't really tell them, would she?

A bright flash filled the clearing they were in, and out stepped Ares and Athena. The two Olympians stepped towards the group, and roughly pulled the son of Poseidon to his feet. Like the demigods, they were confused as to why he didn't stand until Will told them of Percy's physical state. Ares let out a harsh bark of laughter and said, "Looks like the punk finally got what he deserved, eh?" The other people nodded.

"Come Ares, Father has summoned us to the Throne Room. It would not be wise to ignore him." Grumbling at what Athena said, the god of war hauled Percy over his shoulder, enjoying the small shriek of pain that passed the boy's lips, and flashed away.

 _ **ON OLYMPUS**_

Percy looked at the happenings of the Throne Room with vacant eyes. The gods, mostly Zeus and Ares, were going on about how he was untrustworthy, and needs to be punished.

"A vote is to be held. Those who believe Perseus is guilty of treason?" Zeus, Ares, Athena, Hera, and Apollo all voted yes. "Those against?" Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes were the only ones to believe that Percy would never try to hurt any of them or their children.

"Are all votes final? If so-" "Wait. I vote that he is guilty."

Hestia stared in horror as Poseidon, the boy's own father, decided that his son was guilty of a ridiculous crime, one that all present knew would never happen because of the child's fatal flaw. But still the gods looked on with either glee or disappointment as Poseidon walked over to his son and said an unforgettable thing. "I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, hereby disown Perseus Jackson. I swear on the River Styx that I shall no longer feel any paternal love towards him, and if I do then Chaos be against me, and curse me as it so wishes."

After he said this, a great clap of thunder was heard, and all living beings looked in the direction of Poseidon, as if sensing something so very terrifyingly awesome had happened. All of the occupants of the Throne Room looked at him with something akin to disgust. Even if one of their children were to commit the most heinous crime, they would never make an oath such as the one he just did.

Percy on the other hand, just folded in on himself further. He had known that he would not have the trial go in his favor, even if it were a fair one. For quite some time now he had been expecting a god to show up at his door and either cast him out of Camp Half-Blood or some other equally severe punishment. Percy lifted his head to see what the gods were doing. They were debating what his punishment would be in another language, and with a start he realized they were speaking in Greek. None of what they were saying made any sense which was strange because Percy knew that language very well. Except that he only knew how to speak Greek because he was a demigod, and now that Poseidon disowned him...

"Περσέα, έχουμε πάρει μια απόφαση. Τελικές λέξεις?" he heard someone ask him. He looked towards the voice to find Zeus talking to him. Percy tried to form any words, any form of speech, but his voice failed him, and hung his head in defeat. Instead, he merely whispered that he could not understand him and asked that they speak in English. The gods that heard him say that looked at each other in confusion. How could this demigod not understand Greek? Poseidon started to grin, then chuckled, and finally started to laugh in a deranged joyful way.

"Can't understand Greek? Well, now you're even more of a disappointment! Maybe if you were smarter then you would have actually studied the language, and this wouldn't be a problem now, would it?" Some of the elder gods looked disturbed that Poseidon would treat his son, disowned or not, this way. It was an unspoken rule between the gods that even if you disown your demigod child, you treat them with respect for fighting for the gods at least once, as this demigod-now-mortal had done.

"Well, I asked if you had any final words to us before we give you your punishment." Percy hesitated before nodding. "Well, spit it out, we don't have all day mortal."

"I-I'm sorry. For whatever I've done. Just don't hurt my parents any more than this will. Please." Percy glanced up for a second, before quickly looking back down. The gods were surprised, they had the belief that most people would plead for mercy, or try to convince them that they were innocent. None had expected him to be more worried about his parents more than himself.

"Very well. Perseus, for your crimes against Olympus and the gods, you will be stripped of your godly powers and be banished to the mortal world. Because of your father disowning you, you have been removed of your demigod scent, your dyslexia, and ADHD. You will live among the mortals for the remainder of your days unless we have decided you to be innocent of your crimes, in that case all charges will be absolved and this punishment null and void. Finally, you will be erased from all memories, pictures, and anything else that mentions you. No being, divine or not, shall remember you, not even us Olympians." Percy looked up at Zeus and the others in shock and horror. If none remembered him then he will have no way of being proved innocent and his punishment would be everlasting. The only way for this to be known by any others would be if he died, but if Thanatos had no memory of his soul existing, he would not come to collect it, and thus he could not die.

-Years Later-

Percy sighed as he pushed himself down the alley. In three weeks it would be the seventh year since his banishment. He had run into a few groups of demigods in the past, some more than once, but after he walked away, none could recall ever meeting him, as if it were the first time they met him, no matter if he met them after his curse was put on him. After the first few times of this happening, he came to the conclusion that anyone he happened across would never remember him, at all. At first this had an effect on him, but now after so many years of the same process, he had started to forget a time before it.


End file.
